


Dean's Migraine

by AngelBonez



Series: SPN One Shots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Loved, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-sexual massage, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short, Short n sweet, Taking Care Of Dean Winchester, dean is kinda sassy, pulled this from the archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBonez/pseuds/AngelBonez
Summary: Castiel helps Dean with a migraine even though he didn't ask him to."Dean's curses ceased as he looked up from his pillow with squinted eyes before asking, "What're you doin'?"Castiel shrugged [...] before mumbling hopefully, "Helping?""
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: SPN One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735765
Kudos: 37





	Dean's Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> so I was digging through the ole archives and found this short gem. I fixed it up a bit. this is probably in the time frame of like season..5?6?idk I’m not perfect. the before times when Castiel was not riddled with grief, yanno

Dean rubbed at his temples with his index fingers while squeezing his eyes shut. _God_ \- he didn't mind reading when it was absolutely necessary to take down whatever monster they were hunting, but after pouring over a lore book for five hours straight his eyes were starting to ache. He opened his eyes and leant his elbows on the table. He rubbed the knuckles of his thumbs on his forehead as he stared at the pages of the hundred-year-old book. He tried to read the words, but they all merged together into a blob of poorly translated Latin. He felt a twinge of pain pulse at the back of his skull and he groaned while pushing the book away. He rubbed at his throbbing eyes, the slight pressure making the pain subside.

"Dean?" Sam asked from across the table. He looked up from his own lore book, his eyebrows curled together slightly. Worry flashed through his eyes momentarily as Dean let out a disgusted sigh while standing up slowly. 

Dean held out a finger as he went, "Sh sh sh." He pressed his lips into a flat line as he stood upright. The lights were too bright and he felt dizzy as he staggered slightly. He squinted his eyes open before elaborating with a gesture towards his head, "Migraine."

Sam reeled back a bit as he replied quietly, "Ah - that sucks."

"No shit," Dean grumbled as he started to walk towards the kitchen. "Don't wait up for me, I'm sure you two brainiacs can figure this out."

Castiel looked up from his spot, his eyes trailing Dean before he disappeared from the library. He licked his lips, his eyes squinted slightly before he turned his gaze to Sam. They shared a look and Castiel sighed. He hesitantly started after Dean. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with Dean today, especially if he was grumpy, but Castiel knew he had unconventional ways of treating himself that worried Castiel. 

Dean stepped into the kitchen with heavy feet. He threw open the cupboards and searched around for medication. He grabbed a bottle of migraine strength aspirin before shuffling towards the fridge. The bright light inside made his eyes ache and he winced as he blindly grabbed at a bottle. 

"Dean," Castiel said softly, or as softly as he could muster, suddenly startling Dean.

Dean jumped back slightly bumping into the kitchen island. He dropped the pill bottle and fumbled with the beer bottle, barely holding onto the cool bottle. " _Dammit_ Cas," Dean cursed as he closed his eyes, his eyebrows arching together in pain.

Castiel remained silent as he retrieved the bottle of pills from the floor. The gentle rattle of them falling into place made Dean grind his teeth together. This was worse than a damn hangover.

It wasn't often he got migraines, but when he did, they hit him like a truck.

Castiel observed Dean with a tilt of his head as he watched Dean slowly open his eyes with a grimace. He twisted the cap off the beer bottle and winced. Castiel gave Dean a pointed look as Dean reached out and made a grabbing motion, "Give em here." 

Castiel shook his head with furrowed eyebrows before he slowly chided as he reached for the beer bottle, "You're not supposed to consume medication with alcohol."

Dean scoffed and reached for the pills, "So? It's not like I haven't done it a million times Cas." 

" _Dean_ ,” Castiel huffed as he jerked the bottle from Dean's grasp. Dean looked offended as Castiel shook his head, "I won't allow this." 

"You won't -" Dean snickered before echoing, " _You won't allow this_?" 

Castiel's expression softened as he pulled his gaze from the beer bottle to Dean's eyes. "Dean," Castiel mumbled as he held an open hand out.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. Those sharp blues intense and caring. They had a brief staring contest before Dean finally accepted defeat. He handed Castiel the bottle with a grumble. Castiel didn't hesitate to step next to Dean and dump the contents in the sink.

Dean to let out a strangled, "That's a waste of perfectly good beer-"

Castiel shot him a look before quietly grabbing a glass from the drying rack and filling it with tap water. Dean took it from Castiel silently. He held his hand out and waited patiently as Castiel pulled two pills from the bottle. 

Dean sighed as Castiel dropped them into his hand, "You're babying me, _again_." 

Castiel offered Dean a soft smile and Dean just shook his head, instantly regretting the action with a wince. He quickly popped the pills in his mouth before downing the whole glass of water. "Happy?" Dean asked as he set the glass on the counter ever so gently. 

Castiel nodded, his soft smile still present as he hummed quietly, "Yes. Your health is important." 

Dean let out a breathy sigh, "Okay, whatever Cas, can I go to bed now?"

Dean sounded tired, but he was grateful for Castiel. The idea of beer sloshing around in his stomach made him feel queasy. 

\---

Dean stumbled into his respective room in the bunker before dropping heavily into his mattress. He curled his arms around his pillow with a strangled sigh. His brain still throbbed and bounced against the inside of his skull. Dean didn't register Castiel following him and moaned weakly as he felt Castiel pull his shoes off, "Cas, m'an adult - can do it myself."

"But will you?" Castiel fired back quietly as he gently sat the shoes by Deans bed. He made extra effort to remain as quiet as possible. Castiel has only seen Dean with a migraine once before, and Dean refused to let Castiel work his magic, so he assumed it'd be the same this time. 

Dean just shrugged into his pillow lazily as he kept his eyes closed. He curled his shoeless toes gratefully as he nuzzled into the pillow in an attempt to make it seem darker. He hadn't even bothered to shut the light off, but Castiel noticed the tense muscles of Dean's back and did it for him without question. Castiel knew the light was painful and he feared any more exposure would make Dean sick to his stomach.

Castiel quietly stepped back to Dean's side. For a moment he just looked at Dean's back, contemplating his future actions. He swallowed before slowly sitting down next to Dean. He was careful so as not to jostle Dean.

Dean groaned miserably into his pillow as he squirmed uncomfortably. His weak curses were muffled by the pillow as he grumbled, "Go away Cas, need sleep."

Castiel chuckled softly before gently dropping his hand into Dean's hair. 

Dean's curses ceased as he looked up from his pillow with squinted eyes before asking, "What're you doin'?"

Castiel shrugged as he gently pushed Dean's head back into his pillow before mumbling hopefully, "Helping?" He gently rubbed over Dean's temple with his thumb, his other fingers carded through the short dark blonde strands. He applied a soft pressure that made Dean relax under Castiel's touch, and Castiel would never tell Dean this, but he was silently using his grace to help aid the healing process.

Dean was quiet, the gentle massage soothing him almost immediately. He hummed something incoherent as his eyes fluttered shut. Drowsiness pulled at the corners of his eyes finally as he spoke against his pillow, "You sound unsure." Castiel hummed softly as he continued to rub his thumb against Dean's temple and scratch gently at his scalp.

"Well, my methods are much better than yours," Castiel murmured. 

Dean chuckled weakly as sleep pulled at his eyelids. He hummed some more and shifted unconsciously closer to Castiel as he drifted off. 

Castiel smiled as he retracted his hand. His fondness for this man grew more each day. He carefully stood from the bed and gave Dean one final look before silently exiting his room with a gentle whisper, "Goodnight, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcomed and I hope you check out my other works :D


End file.
